Together At Last2
by ks
Summary: Sequel to "Backtracking to Happiness" What are Auggie,Juliete,Kat,Scott,and Shelby up to? PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Together At Last2  
  
  
Quote: Be true to your heart and it will be true to you.  
  
  
  
Juliete entered the key into the lock of Auggie's apartment and slowly opened the door. She didn't see him, so she breathed a sigh of relief. She just needed to some time to think, and she didn't want to do it at her apartment, so she had walked down the hall to his. She walked into his din and after straightening up just enough so she could walk without tripping, she sat down in the lounge chair that Hal had bought him.   
  
Juliete: Hal's a good guy. He will help control my mother at the wedding  
  
Just thought of her mother's reaction sent a chill up her back. She hadn't told her mom about the wedding, just Hal. She had learned to like Hal, and even trusted him with some things. He was paying some of Auggie's scholarship, and since he didn't want her living with Auggie until they got married, he had bought them separate apartments just a few doors down from each other. A smile crossed Juliete's face at the thought of living with Auggie  
  
Juliete: I love him.  
  
She leaned back in the chair…  
  
*He will hang is lovely paintings up, and I his parents will come over and I will learn to cook from watching his mother.* Juliete smiled to herself.  
  
She closed her eyes as she pulled a small blanket over her. She yawned as she felt the sunlight come through the window and shine on her face.  
  
*I'm going to be married in a week* she squealed in her head. *I can't wait…*  
  
  
  
  
  
One hour later Juliete sat straight up in the chair which she had been sleeping in. She held her breath and listened closely to the sound she thought she heard  
  
Juliete: What is that?  
  
She slowly got out of the chair and stood straight up as not to make a noise  
  
*Someone is trying to break in*   
  
She felt her heart pumping overtime and closed her eyes together as tight as possible.  
  
*Lord PLEASE don't let them hurt me*  
  
She took in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around quickly and noticed Auggie's art easel in the corner. She made her way over to it as quickly and quietly as possible. She picked it up and leaned up against the wall, positioning herself so she would be able to hit the intruder with the easel. She held her breath and closed her eyes as the door slightly opened. She pulled the easel back over her head and hit the intruder with it.  
  
"OW!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see Auggie laying in the floor slumped over.  
  
Juliete: AUGGIE! I'm SO SORRY! Are you ok?  
  
She slumped down to his head and started shaking him  
  
Juliete: Please Auggie- TALK TO ME!  
  
She started crying, but eventually got her bearings and ran to make an icepack. Once she came back into the room, Auggie was sitting up clutching the side of his head. He managed a smile  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules, how ya doing?  
  
Juliete dropped the icepack and ran over and gave him a big hug.  
  
Juliete: Auggie, I'm so SORRY!  
  
He reached over and picked the icepack up and placed it by his eye  
  
Auggie: That's ok Jules, it's nice to know you're able to protect yourself.  
  
Juliete managed a laugh in between tears  
  
After about ten minutes, Auggie put the icepack down and looked up at Juliete  
  
Auggie: So, will my black eye match the tux?  
  
He watched as a smile crossed Juliete's face and her eyes lit up. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then engulfed him in a bear hug.  
  
Auggie: Maybe I should let you hit me over the head more  
  
She pulled back and gave him an embarrassed smile  
  
Juliete: I'm sorry about your easel.  
  
Auggie: Nah, that's ok. I'm glad it is good for somethin'  
  
Juliete: Auggie, your paintings are WONDERFUL!  
  
Auggie gave a little embarrassed smile and stood up, pulling Juliete with him  
  
Auggie: So, ready for our flight?  
  
Juliete nodded her head yes  
  
Auggie: OK Jules, give me an hour and I'll come to your apartment so we can go.  
  
Juliete leaned in and gave Auggie a kiss, she knew how much he was dreading the flight. Juliete pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Auggie  
  
Juliete: I'll see you then  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hoped out of his apartment happily  
  
Auggie watched as she left his apartment, and then walked into his din and sat in the chair the Juliete had recently been in.  
  
*I can't wait* Auggie thought to himself  
  
Auggie: I'm finally getting' married.  
************************************************  
  
  
Kat walked into her groups' cabin singing. Everyone in her group had gone home for the fall break, except for a young girl by the name of Abby, who wouldn't be leaving until another two days. She looked at the girl lying on her bed, and walked over and sat on the bed beside her.  
  
Kat: Hey Abby, how are you doing?  
  
The teenage girl, who had black hair and reminded Kat a lot of a Daisy-Juliete mix, was staring at the ceiling, and hadn't blinked since Kat had walked into the room.  
  
Kat: Anything you want to talk about?   
  
Abby rolled her eyes but never looked at Kat  
  
Kat: Do you want to talk about going home?  
  
Abby propped up on her elbows and gave Kat a little smirk   
  
Abby: *dryly* Yes, I am already in a dry mood, why not make it worse.  
  
Abby plopped her head back down onto her pillow, and again focused her attention on the ceiling.  
  
Abby: So when will Hank be here?  
  
Kat smiled to herself. One minute Abby could be so dry and morbid, but the next she could be just like a normal teen. Kat hadn't figured out what Abby's 'issues' were, but she couldn't help but feel she was getting closer to doing so.  
  
Abby: So…  
  
Kat: Yes, he will be here soon  
  
The smile on Kat's face grew even bigger at the thought of Hank  
  
Abby: *dryly* And you just can't wait to see him  
  
Kat gave the girl a little smirk as she, too, leaned back on the bed she was sitting on. She turned her head and looked at Abby  
  
Kat: Do you have anyone special like that in your life?  
  
Kat watched as a smile crossed Abby's face  
  
Abby: Maybe  
  
Kat: Really?  
  
She watched as the girls' eyes began to glow- she had never seen her this happy before  
  
Abby: Yeah, but that was a while ago  
  
The happiness slowly drained from the girls' eyes and she slowly stood up  
  
Kat: Where are you going?  
  
Abby rolled her eyes and gave Kat a dry smirk  
  
Abby: *dryly* I figured you two love birds would want me out of your nest  
  
Kat sat up as Abby walked out  
  
*How am I going to get through to her* she thought to herself.  
  
She stood up to leave the room, but stopped when she noticed Hank walking in. He walked over and gave her a kiss. He eventually pulled away, and looked down and smiled at her  
  
Hank: Hey  
  
Kat: Hey  
  
Hank: So when are your friends coming?  
  
Kat gave him a little smirk  
  
Kat: They're your friends too  
  
He gave a little embarrassed smile  
  
Hank: Yeah, sorry about that. I guess it is just habit  
  
Kat nodded her head knowingly as she grabbed his hand and began to walk out of the cabin  
  
Hank: So where are we going?  
  
Kat: Maybe to dinner?  
  
Hank's eyes lit up as he got a playful smile on his face  
  
Hank: Oh, are we?  
  
Kat nodded her head yes  
  
Hank: and where am I taking you?  
  
Kat: Where can you go in Agnes?  
  
Hank nodded his head laughing  
  
Hank: Yeah I guess you are right.  
  
Kat: SO we can go.  
  
Hank gave her a big grin  
  
Hank: I thought you were taking me…  
  
Kat gave him a playful nudge on the shoulder as they began to walk off the campus  
  
Kat: I can't wait until the wedding  
  
Hank smiled down at her as they continued walking to his truck  
  
Hank: Me either.  
*********************************************  
  
Shelby Merrick lay on her couch, legs stretched out, and eyes closed. She had been packing all morning for her trip, and she was more ' beat on her feet'. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder…  
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
Scott: Shelby, will you marry me?  
  
Shelby looked at Scott with a playful smirk  
  
Shelby: Yes  
  
Scott: See Juliete…  
  
Shelby watched Scott, hoping to see a piece of seriousness in his face, but she should have known he was just kidding around.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
*It just felt so RIGHT saying yes to him* Shelby thought to herself. *Guess we'll never know*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott looked down at Shelby who was lying on the couch. He felt like he could stand there and stare at her all day, but he was about to burst with his news. He cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and then smirked at him  
  
Shelby: Can't you tell I am sleeping here  
  
Scott: Maybe I should wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss  
  
Shelby smirked at him as her eyes began to dance with excitement  
  
Shelby: Maybe   
  
She laid back down on the couch, trying to contain a smile  
  
Scott smiled to himself, knowing how luck he was to have her. He slowly leaned down and kissed her passionately, but she didn't sit up.  
  
Scott: Not this again…  
  
He tried to sound annoyed, but truth was he was having fun. He leaned down again and kissed her, longer this time- still she didn't sit up  
  
Scott: Guess she'll just have to sleep forever  
  
He stood over her waiting to see if she would open her eyes the least little bit, but she never did. He let out a loud sigh and smirked to himself. He leaned down again and kissed her, this time Shelby put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him back very passionately. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away from each other  
  
Scott: Wow…  
  
Shelby smiled at him as she sat up and leaned against his shoulder  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: You're amazing.  
  
Shelby gave him a playful punch on the shoulder as he put his arm around her  
  
Shelby: Yeah, well you can thank me for giving me a key to your apartment later  
  
Scott: You better believe I will  
  
She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be romantic  
  
Shelby: Nice try-doesn't work on me though  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her  
  
Scott: It was worth a shot though  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, just thinking to themselves. Finally, Scott broke the silence  
  
Scott: I did it  
  
Shelby looked up and gave him a confused look  
  
Shelby: Did what?  
  
He rubbed a hand through his hair and gave her a nervous smile  
  
Scott: I uh, I transferred schools  
  
She sat straight up and turned to face him  
  
Shelby: When?  
  
Scott: Today  
  
Shelby: Why?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her  
  
Scott: Because I want to be near you Shelb.  
  
Shelby was about to roll her eyes but didn't, she was glad Scott wanted to be close to her, but scared at the same time  
  
Shelby: Well um…  
  
He could since her nervousness so he reached out and took her hand  
  
Scott: And besides, if it doesn't work out, although it will, I have met friends here now.  
  
Shelby let out a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't moving just because of her  
  
Scott: and it will work out  
  
Shelby nodded her head trying to convince herself  
  
"It will work out," she said quietly to herself, just so Scott could barely hear it.  
  
He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then stood up to leave  
  
Scott: I gotta go make sure I packed everything  
  
Shelby stood up by him and nodded her head knowingly  
  
Shelby: We can leave in a few hours. It's just a two hours drive  
  
Scott shook his head and squeezed her hand for reassurance  
  
Scott: Hey, and if you want to talk, I'm right next door.  
  
Shelby gave him a small smile as he walked into her kitchen and went into the opposite room. That was the good thing about their rooms being connected, he was no more than fifty feet away from her.   
  
Scott: Soon, ok Shelby.  
  
She nodded her head and looked at the ground. She looked back up when she felt Scott embrace her in a hug  
  
Scott: I love you Shelby  
  
Shelby: I love you, too.  
  
He again walked away  
  
Shelby let out a sigh and tried to fight the tears back  
  
*I am going to have to talk to him soon*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott slowly closed his door, and then leaned back up against it  
  
*Something is bothering her, and we need to talk about it soon*  
  
He put the palm of his hand up against the door, knowing Shelby was near it  
  
*I love you Shelby.*   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, these first two chapters were to set up the whole story, which I am planning on being about 20 chapters long if I get good reviews. I hope you are enjoying so far, and as always I am open to suggestions.  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW…12?   
  
  



End file.
